


I Need to Know Now... Can You Love Me Again?

by kt_anansi (orphan_account)



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: 1x04, Big Dumb Heart Will, Dumpster Fire Frankie, F/M, Friskey, Safe for everyone, Use Your Words, alternate episode ending, these are my NON-Adult content fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 11:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kt_anansi
Summary: A Collection of Ficlets and Prompts for FriskeyFrankie and Whiskey (Will Chase).





	I Need to Know Now... Can You Love Me Again?

"Did you need something?” Will asks, his eyes are heavy with a soulful ache, and for the first time that she can remember, Frankie just wants to make it go away. She knows she is the reason for it... his pain- his disappointment. She hands him a beer and smiles- she just wants to make him smile again.  

“No, but I thought _you_ might.”  

There.

A peace offering... it’s more than she’s ever extended to anyone else. She realizes then that Will- even with all his ideas about love and trust- is a presence she wants in her life. She wants to tell him this, she wants to be open, honest. To tell him that she’s sorry that she hurt him- that she doesn’t want to hurt him again.  

Instead, she smiles.  

“Thank you for the beer.”  

It’s a dismissal. He can’t look at her anymore, she can sense it.  

“This isn't easy for me,” speaking is like trying to throw bricks out of herself. She has been laden with grief, trauma, and fears for so long... She can’t even begin to start to trust someone. Suddenly she is breathing heavily, and she can’t stop. She isn’t getting enough air, so she tries to get more and that makes it worse. She falling, blacking out... 

“Frankie?”  

Will’s voice snaps her from her reverie- somehow, she is standing... she is fine, “What’s not easy for you?” 

“Trusting others, trusting myself. I burn everything down, Will. Most of the time, I don’t care- can't have attachments, right? Here and now, though, I do care,” finding her courage, she looks up at him, and he is all softness. Gesturing between them, she adds, “I- just. I don’t want to burn this down, too.”  

 “Frankie,” he sighs, looking at the ceiling, and then back at her, “Rome wasn’t built, or rebuilt, in a day.”  

“What does that even mean?” she asks, suddenly they are both laughing.  

“It means, we’ll rebuild. I’m not going anywhere. But I do need space, okay?”  

“Okay,” she agrees, realizing he has gotten closer to her as they’ve been talking, “take all the time you need. I’ll be here.”  

He nods, catching her hand briefly, he smooths small and comforting circles over it, “goodnight, Frankie.”  

And that gesture, it gives her more hope than words ever could. A keen sense of warmth blooms in her chest as she bids adieu, “Goodnight, Will.”  

And then he walks away... leaving his beer, and a slightly lighter heart in his wake.


End file.
